


I'm the one that loves you (Baby, can't you see?)

by ohmymanatee



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes & Liz Ortecho Friendship, Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Alex Manes' Beagle, Almost 6000 words of fluff, Boys In Love, Dancing and Singing, Dating, Humor, I promise this is only fluff, Karaoke, Liz is trying to get Alex to date, M/M, Maria DeLuca & Alex Manes Friendship, Michael Guerin Deserves Nice Things, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Michael and Alex performing a duet, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, She is in for quite a surprise, Very brief mentions of past child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymanatee/pseuds/ohmymanatee
Summary: Alex and Michael are trying out the whole 'being friends'-thing. They want to do things right and actually get to know each other this time. But when Liz starts to set him up on dates, Alex suddenly realizes that he will never love anyone as much as he loves a certain curly-haired cowboy.Featuring Buffy the beagle, Alex on a date, Michael and Alex performing on a stage, and just a ton of Malex fluff!
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	I'm the one that loves you (Baby, can't you see?)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for such a long time, and I'm just glad to finally get it out of my head. The time in which the story takes place isn't really important, but I imagine it to be somewhere during season 1. This is just my coping mechanism for what has been going on with the boys in season 2. I really hope you enjoy my almost 6000 words of fluff. :)
> 
> Also, the title is from the song 'Two Princes' by 'Spin Doctors', and I warmly recommend listening to it. It's really great, and I just think of this fic every time I listen to it.

To say that Alex Manes had had a rough week would be an understatement. He kept telling himself that it was because of the dates Liz had set him up with against his will, but he knew he wasn’t fooling anyone - not even himself. Still, he refused to acknowledge the obvious fact that his downcast mood was because of a certain curly-haired cowboy. And after the disaster that was the last date, Alex really thought Liz would just give up and leave him be. Oh, how wrong he was.  
He was out on a walk with his dog, Buffy, when he suddenly got a call from Liz Ortecho herself.

“Alex!” the woman cried excitedly into the phone, making Alex wince slightly. “I have great news.”

“Jeez, Liz. Could you speak a little louder? I don’t think the man on the other side of the street heard you.”

Liz was quiet for a moment before letting out a long sigh. “Okay, what’s the matter with you?”

Alex rolled his eyes and came to a halt in the middle of the street, shifting the weight on his feet so he was mostly standing on his good leg.

“Liz, for the past week you’ve been trying to set me up with different guys, and I really don’t know where you’re even finding all these people, but what I do know is that none of these dates have worked out, so I really _cannot_ handle to hear that you’ve found me yet another guy to go out with.” The man ended his ramble with a long sigh and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

Liz was quiet on the other end, and Alex soon regretted his whole outburst. He knew she was only trying to help, and he appreciated that she worried about him, but he just could _not_ handle to go out on another date when he knew, before he had even met the other guy, that it would not work out in the end. He also ignored the thought in the back of his mind telling him that it was because his heart had already been stolen by someone else.

“Alright, Alex. I know the two previous dates sucked, and I’m really sorry about that, but this guy is actually really great, and I honestly believe you’ll like him.” Alex knew that if Liz had been standing in front of him at that moment, she would have sported her best puppy-dog eyes to almost match those of his own dog’s. _Almost._

“I don’t know, Liz,” Alex said, hesitating, but the woman was not letting it go.

“Alex, please. Just go out with this guy, and if it doesn’t work out, I promise to drop it, okay? I _promise_.”

Alex shook his head and couldn’t help the small smile that tucked at the corner of his lips. “Why are you so insistent on setting me up with someone?”

“Isn’t it obvious? You’re my best friend, Alex, and I know you’ve been feeling lonely. And I haven’t really been around because of the whole thing that is going on between Max and I, and Maria is all caught up in everything that is going on with her mom. We haven’t been there for you, but I really want to do _this_ for you.”

If Alex was being honest, he had felt kind of lonely lately, but he didn’t and wouldn’t ever blame Liz and Maria for that. They had their own problems to deal with, their own lives. And maybe Liz was right; maybe it would help his loneliness if he tried dating. There was just one problem, though. Every time he went out with someone, he just couldn’t connect. The guy could be funny and handsome and smart, but none of that would matter, because the only thing Alex would ever really notice was the fact that it wasn’t _him_. No matter who he went out with, no one could compare to Michael Guerin. And he hated it. He hated that he couldn’t go out with other people like a normal person because he couldn’t seem to forget about his ex. He hated that he felt like his whole world had stopped spinning because of a guy he could probably never be with. Hated that he loved Michael Guerin so fucking much it hurt. And yet, he wouldn’t trade it for anything. Alex felt messed up.

He pulled himself out from his thoughts and realized that Liz was probably awaiting an answer. He knew she wouldn’t let this go, so he let out a sigh and said, “I’ll do it.”

Alex was cut off by Liz’s squeal of excitement, and he hurried on before she could say anything else.

“But this is the last time. I’ll try to make an effort, but if it doesn’t work out you have to promise me to let it go.”

“I promise, Alex, but I really do believe this one will turn out for the better. You know what they say, third time’s a charm.”

Alex chuckled quietly and a few moments later, they both hung up with Liz promising to text him the details of the time and place. Alex sighed and pocketed his phone as he looked down at Buffy who was sitting at his side, patiently waiting for him to resume their walk.

“Good girl,” he cooed and scratched her behind the ear. As he was just about to start the walk back to the cabin, Alex heard a voice behind him. A vastly familiar voice.

“You look tense.”

Alex turned around to see Michael Guerin standing a few feet away.

“Guerin,” Alex greeted with a stiff smile.

He let his eyes trail down the man’s body from his loose, white t-shirt which was tucked behind that ridiculous belt buckle he always wore (only Michael Guerin would be able to wear something like that and still manage to look hot as hell) and to his worn-out jeans that hugged his thighs just right. His gaze ended at the brown boots before going up to meet Michael’s eyes. Alex tried to ignore the loose, golden brown curl that had escaped the hold of the cowboy hat, his eyes instead fixed on the man’s gaze. Not that that was any better, though; Alex could easily get lost in those amber orbs if he wasn’t being careful.

Alex was pulled out from his stupor when he felt a sudden yank from Buffy’s leash. He watched as his beagle tried to get closer to Michael, begging for him to say hello. Alex ignored the tuck on his lips and almost rolled his eyes at his dog’s crazy behavior. She had always adored Michael, and Alex really couldn’t blame her.

The man crouched down and watched with a smile as Buffy rolled over onto her back, awaiting one of his ever so famous belly scratches. Alex ignored the warm feeling he got in his stomach at the sight of Michael petting his dog. It seemed so normal, so _domestic_. Alex would be lying if he said he didn’t want to witness that sight every day.

“Looks like someone has missed me,” Michael said with a smirk and raised his gaze, eyes locking onto Alex’s. Alex swallowed the lump in his throat as well as the words that were on the tip of his tongue; _She’s not the only one._

Michael seemed to notice the look on his face and went to stand up again. “You can feel the frustration vibrating off of you from a mile away. What’s up?”

Alex hesitated for a second, looking down at Buffy who was watching their interaction with her tongue sticking out from the side of her mouth. He then raised his gaze, once again meeting Michael’s eyes. “It’s just Liz who’s been kind of intimidating lately.”

He watched as Michael raised an eyebrow, silently asking him to elaborate. Alex shook his head and let out a humorless chuckle. “I don’t think I should be talking about this with you, Guerin.”

Alex didn’t miss the way Michael’s eyes flashed hurt, but it was soon replaced by a nonchalant expression.

“I thought we were trying out the whole ‘being friends’-thing,” he said and made air quotes at the words ‘being friends’. He shrugged and added, “Friends talk.”

Alex let out a small sigh. It was true. He and Michael had been trying this whole ‘being friends’-thing, and it had actually been Alex’s idea in the first place. He and Michael needed time. They needed to actually get to know each other, as friends, but Alex would be lying if he said it wasn’t slowly driving him insane. He wanted Michael. _Bad._ But every time they tried to be together it always ended in a misunderstanding, and they both really struggled to communicate. Thus, they needed time. And Alex wanted to do good with Michael this time; he wanted to be his friend, to get to know him, to be able to tell him about the things that were bothering him. Which is why Alex actually found himself spilling his guts.

“Liz has been trying to set me up on dates the past week now, and I’m getting tired of it.” Alex, who was watching Michael’s face closely, didn’t miss how the man’s eyes widened in surprise, his jaw tightening. Michael slowly started walking, motioning for Alex to follow. Alex did just that.

“I guess they haven’t worked out very well?”

Alex shrugged.

“Well,” he began, drawing out the word. “I went to this restaurant with the first guy, and he was just awfully rude and kept nagging the staff, and the second guy had this weird sort of British accent, and he just kept going on about how he was _so much better than his previous boyfriend’s new boyfriend._ ” The last thing was said in a failed attempt on a British accent, and Alex laughed at his own ridiculousness. He didn’t notice the fond, almost sad expression on Michael’s face before it was gone, once again replaced by a laid-back smirk. The man let out a low whistle.

“That sucks.”

Alex nodded and let out a sigh. “Tell me about it.”

They came to a halt on the sidewalk when Buffy went to sniff at a lamppost. Alex leaned on his crutch, a gloomy expression on his face.

“I’m guessing by the look on your face that Liz has yet to stop setting you up on these dates?” Michael asked. Alex chuckled humorlessly and started walking again when Buffy had finished doing her business.

“I’m going out with a guy tonight, actually. She said she had a feeling this one would turn out for the better.”

There was a slightly awkward silence between them before Michael decided to speak up. “Why do you even go out on these dates?” he asked. “It’s clear that you don’t want to.”

Alex shrugged. “I guess I want it to work out.”

He contemplated how much more he should say. He and Michael had history, and it was a bit awkward talking about other guys with him, but at the same time Alex really wanted to talk to Michael and share his feelings and just… confide in him. So, he did.

“I just… I can’t _connect_ , you know? I _want_ to go out and have a great time, but I just _can’t_. It’s stupid. I’m stupid. And I’ve made things awkward now, haven’t I? This is awkward. I’m sorry, Guerin, I just—”

Michael reached for Alex’s shoulders, quickly interrupting him. “Alex, remember to breathe, alright?”

Alex realized that he had, in fact, not taken a breath during his ramble, so he did just that. Michael nodded and took a step back.

“It’s not awkward, Alex,” Michael began, but he was interrupted by the look Alex sent him, his eyebrows raised like asking _really?_ Michael rolled his eyes and hesitated. “Okay, maybe it’s a bit awkward. But it shouldn’t be.”

Alex knew Michael was right. As friends, they should be able to talk to each other, but if Michael still felt just a small amount of what Alex felt for him it was not going to be that simple. Alex knew Michael was the real reason why his dates hadn’t worked out, but he was not sure if he should tell him that. They had been good lately, the friend thing actually seemed to be working, and they were slowly building up a friendship. Was Alex just supposed to throw that away because he could never stop seeing Michael as something more? One part of Alex was screaming for him to just screw it all and kiss Michael senseless, but another part of him - the more sensible one - was telling him to take it slow and just appreciate what they had right now.

“Tell you what,” Michael began, coming to a halt once again. “If this date goes as well as all the others, I’ll be at the Pony tonight. In case you need someone to cheer you up.”

Alex didn’t even have time to process Michael’s words before the man had turned on his heels and walked away, leaving Alex standing dumbfounded in the middle of the street. He then turned his gaze to his dog. “Did he just wink at me?”

The only response Alex got was a happy bark and a wag of the tail.

~ ~ ~

Alex had gotten a text from Liz around five thirty, telling him to meet his date at the Crashdown around six. Alex had immediately called her, letting her know that he refused to go on a date where she would be able to spy on him, but she had assured him that she would not be working tonight.

So, that’s how Alex found himself sitting in a booth at the Crashdown, nervously awaiting the arrival of his mystery date. He looked up as the bell above the door rang out, and his gaze landed on a tall, handsome man dressed in tight, black jeans and a grey button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below the elbow. His hair was tousled in that ‘I just got out of bed’-way, and Alex had to admit that he looked gorgeous. The man’s eyes landed on Alex, and he slowly made his way to the booth he was sitting in.

“Alex Manes?” he asked, his voice deep and almost melodical.

Alex stood up and reached out his hand to the man. “That’s me,” he confirmed and tried for a smile.

The man took his hand and shook it firmly, flashing him a bright smile. “I’m Adam Whitmore. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Alex said as he and Adam sat down in the booth on opposite sides. A waiter appeared at their booth almost instantly, and Alex ordered a Krispy Crashdown Burger and a Milk-y Way Shake to dip his fries in.

“So, Alex Manes,” Adam began as the waiter disappeared into the kitchen with their orders. “Tell me your story.”

Alex was a little taken aback by the request, but he guessed if he was actually going to try and make an effort on this date, he would need to tell the guy some things about himself.

“Well, for starters, I grew up in Roswell with my dad and my brothers,” he started, hesitating a little before adding, “I think it’s safe to say that I was the odd one out.”

Adam raised an eyebrow at that, and Alex elaborated. “My dad is the Master Sergeant of the U.S. Airforce. He hates the fact that I’m gay.”

Alex hadn’t always been this willing to talk about his dad, but he had gradually learned to accept the fact that his dad was an abusive asshole who would rather beat his own son than accept him for who he was. Alex had feared his dad as a kid, and he had never stopped hating him after the incident in the shed where the man had shattered Michael’s hand with a hammer. The hatred would always be there, but the fear was gone. He was not going to let Jesse Manes control his life. Not anymore.

“I joined the air force after high school, and I was deployed to Iraq.”

Adam visibly swallowed, his eyes landing on the crutch that was leaning against Alex’s side of the booth. “You’re back now, though?”

It should have been a statement, but it was spoken as a question. Alex’s eyes followed the man’s gaze, and he let out a quiet sigh. Might as well tell him now. “I got hurt. In Iraq, I mean. Lost part of my leg.”

He reached down and knocked on the lower half of his right leg which was now made of metal. Adam winced and looked at Alex with sympathy. “That’s gotta be tough, man. I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Alex said with a shrug, but then added as an afterthought, “Well, it obviously sucks, but I’m adjusting.”

Alex was relieved when the food arrived, taking it as an opportunity to change the subject. “What about you? What’s your story?”

Adam then told him about how he grew up in Albuquerque with his mom and little sister. After high school, he studied medicine at UNM and after he graduated, he decided to move to Roswell. He was now currently working at Roswell Community Medical.

As the time passed, Alex came to realize that, for once, he was actually having a good time. Adam was nice and smart and good looking; he had it all. But at some point, Alex still found his mind drifting to someone else. He could not help but notice how Adam removed the pickles from his burger because he thought they were gross - just like someone else.

“… and then he never talked to me again,” Adam said with a laugh, and Alex realized to his horror that he had zoned out while Adam had been telling him a story. Alex tried to laugh along, but apparently it was a really sad attempt, because Adam saw right through it.

“Are you okay, Alex? You seem far away.”

Alex let out a sigh. As much as he liked Adam, he could not keep pretending. It wasn’t fair to him. “I’m sorry, Adam. I’ve had a nice time, I really have.”

Adam gave him a small, knowing smile. “Why do I feel like there’s a ‘but’ on its way?”

Alex looked at him with apologizing eyes. “But I don’t think I am where I’m supposed to be right now.”

Adam opened his mouth, as if to interrupt, but Alex hurried on, preventing him from saying anything. “You’re a really great guy. I was actually really surprised.” He let out a laugh at that. “But I’m into someone else. And I’ve been for a long time. It’s just so…” Alex trailed off, not really knowing how to explain himself.

“Complicated?” Adam suggested. Once again, Adam managed to take Alex by surprise when he saw nothing but understanding in the man’s eyes.

“Yes,” Alex nodded slowly; eyes fixed on the empty plate in front of him. “It’s _so_ complicated.”

“Why?” Adam asked. Alex looked up and met the man’s gaze.

“ _Why?_ Where do I even begin.” Alex absentmindedly stirred the remains of his shake with the straw and was caught totally off-guard by Adam’s next question.

“Do you love him?”

Alex didn’t need more than a few seconds to answer that. He was no longer in doubts.

“Yes,” he said.

Adam smiled. “Then why are you still sitting here with me?”

Alex stared at him, nonplussed. “It’s just… it’s not that _simple_.”

“Does he love you?” Adam asked, raising one of his perfect eyebrows.

“I…,” Alex deflated a little at that question. “I mean, I hope so. We just… we have this connection, but something went wrong just right before I joined the air force - maybe even before that. And ever since I’ve come back everything just keeps going awry.” He took a breath and leaned his head on his hand. Adam looked at him with a sympathetic gaze.

“We’re trying to be friends,” Alex clarified. “I just… that’s not enough.”

“Then go get him,” Adam said as if it was as simple as tying your shoe. “You’re obviously miserable, Alex. What have you got to lose?”

“Everything,” Alex mumbled quietly.

“Listen,” Adam began and placed his hand over Alex’s. “If you don’t do this, you’ll never know what you could have had.”

Alex thought about Adam’s words for a few moments. “What if this just makes us grow further apart?” he asked, almost desperate.

Adam shrugged and popped two leftover fries into his mouth. “Sometimes, you just gotta take risks.”

Alex sat in silence for a long while, pondering his words. He finally took a deep breath and nodded.

“Okay.”

Adam smiled and looked at him expectantly. “Okay?”

Alex nodded again. “I’ll do it. I’ll talk to him.”

Adam laughed and asked the waiter for the bill to which Alex insisted on paying. Adam tried to protest, but Alex wasn’t giving in.

“It’s the least I could do,” Alex said as they both made their way outside the café. He then turned to Adam with a smile. “Thanks for this, seriously. I’ve never met someone who was as understanding as you.”

Adam shrugged it off, a warm smile on his face. “Let me know how it goes,” he said an pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen from his pocket. “This is my number. If you ever need somebody to talk to, I’ll probably be at the hospital.”

Alex nodded and took the scrap of paper. “Thanks. I’ll definitely call you.”

Adam smiled and went for a hug which Alex gladly accepted. “I’ll see you around.”

“Bye, Adam,” Alex said as he stepped back and watched Adam drive away in his car. Then, he turned on his heels and steered towards the Wild Pony.

~ ~ ~

Alex wasn’t surprised to find the bar completely full when he entered. After all, it was a Friday night, and Maria had spent all week organizing an open mic. Alex headed straight for the bar. If he was going to talk to Michael about how he really felt, he would need a drink first.

Maria was stood behind the bar, wearing a fancy blue skirt, a white top and a huge amount of jewelry. Her face brightened when she caught sight of her friend.

“Alex! What a pleasure. What can I do for you?”

Alex sat down on a bar stool and let out a heavy sigh. “I need a drink.”

Maria raised her eyebrows but fetched him a drink, nonetheless. Without even knowing what was in the glass, Alex downed the shot in one big gulp, wincing slightly at the taste. He placed the glass back on the counter and looked to his friend who was watching him with a suspicious look on her face.

“Can I have another?”

“Okay,” Maria complied and refilled his glass. “But then you have to tell me what’s going on with you. I know for a fact that this is not your usual hang-out.”

Alex chuckled lowly. “I’ve just had a long day,” he sighed.

“Liz told me you were going on a date tonight,” Maria told him, her tone indicating that she knew where he was supposed to be. Something suddenly occurred to Alex.

“Wait, is Liz _here_?”

Maria sent him a confused look and nodded. “She just went to the bathroom.”

Alex let out a curse under his breath and downed his drink. “If she asks, I was never here, okay?”

He didn’t wait for a reply as he turned on his heel and went to mingle with the crowd. He couldn’t deal with another one of Liz’s interrogations right now. Not when he still hadn’t talked to Michael yet. Speaking of Michael, where was he?

Alex’s eyes scanned the crowd and they soon landed on a head full of curls at the billiard table. As if he could sense the pair of eyes on him, Michael raised his head and met Alex’s gaze across the room. Alex felt a warm feeling spread in his stomach as Michael's face brightened at the sight of him. The man walked towards him, and Alex met him halfway.

“Hey,” he greeted, a smile pulling on his lips.

“Guess the date didn’t work out?” Michael questioned with a raised eyebrow. He didn’t even try to hide his smirk.

“The guy was great, actually,” Alex began and hurried on when he saw the rejected expression on Michael’s face. “But I realized I needed to be somewhere else.”

Michael’s eyes softened at that, and Alex almost blushed by the intensity they held.

“Yeah?” he asked to which Alex nodded in confirmation.

“Look, Guerin, I—” Alex was interrupted by Maria who was now standing on the stage, ready to present the next performance.

“Thanks for the song, Bryan with a y. Alright, next up we have…” Maria looked at the long list of names and wrinkled her forehead in surprise. “I’m looking forward to this one. Here’s _Michael Guerin,_ everyone.”

Alex looked at Michael in disbelief to which the man just gave a sheepish shrug of his shoulders.

“It’s a bet,” he stated hurriedly. “I’m getting a free drink for doing this. Can we talk after?”

Alex only nodded, too dumbfounded to speak. Michael walked onto the stage and accepted the mic Maria held out to him. She walked down from the stage as Michael turned to the crowd of people, his eyes finding Alex’s.

“Hey, everyone,” Michael greeted with his usual, charming smirk. “I’ve never performed before, and I’m totally only doing this because I made a bet with someone. I haven’t got the faintest clue on how to sing, and therefore I would really like a certain someone to join me on stage.”

Michael’s eyes once again landed on Alex, and Alex slowly came to realize that the man was talking about him. If Alex had been in his right mind, he probably would have made a run for it, but he was tired of walking away, and the booze he’d had earlier was clouding his mind. Alex was not in his right mind, which was why he suddenly found himself walking towards the stage when people started cheering. The look on Michael’s face when Alex joined him was definitely worth it. He looked shocked, but also hopeful.

“You really wanna sing in front of all these people?” Michael asked lowly so only Alex would hear.

Alex knew he would crap out if he dwelled on the thought for too long. Instead, he recalled what Adam had said earlier that evening and nodded. “Sometimes, you gotta take risks.”

And if Alex was going to sing in front of an audience for the first time in his life, he was glad he got to do it with Michael Guerin.

Michael addressed the band, and Alex nervously looked over the crowd. He spotted Maria at the bar with Liz at her side. Both women looked flabbergasted, their jaws almost hitting the bar counter, and had he not been standing on a stage in front of everyone and about to sing a duet with the love of his life, Alex would have probably laughed his ass off at their expressions.

The band started playing, and Alex instantly recognized the song. He looked to Michael and managed a smile as he watched him jump up and down to the rhythm of the beat. Alex had always loved _Two Princes_ by _Spin Doctors_ , and Michael knew it. He still remembered that day back in high school where Michael had walked in on him sitting alone in a classroom, playing that exact song on the guitar. Turns out Alex was not the only one who remembered that day.

“ _Yeah, one, two, princes kneel before you. That’s what I said now_.”

Alex had never heard Michael sing before, but he wasn’t surprised to find out that he actually had a very decent voice. At that moment, Alex might have been falling harder than ever, but he was not about to admit that out loud.

Without really thinking, Alex joined in on the next two lines. “ _Princes, Princes who adore you. Just go ahead now.”_

The way Michael was looking at him when he sang made his knees buckle, and Alex suddenly had to focus very hard on not falling down from the stage. He moved a few inches away from the edge just to be sure.

It didn’t take long for them to feel comfortable in the song, each taking turns in singing the lines. During the second verse, Alex felt himself loosen up a bit.

“ _You marry me, your father will disown you. He’ll eat his hat now,_ ” Michael sang as he danced around, and Alex found himself trying to match his moves as much as his prosthetic allowed. Michael grinned and took Alex’s hand, pulling him closer as he moved on to the chorus.

“ _Marry him or marry me. I’m the one that loves you, baby, can’t you see? I ain’t got no future or family tree, but I know what a prince and lover ought to be._ ”

“ _I know what a prince and lover ought to be,_ ” Alex chorused, ignoring how his cheeks grew warm as a result of how close they were standing. At some point during the song, Michael even went down on his knees, and Alex laughed at his dramatics.

They ended the song in unison, their foreheads almost touching. “ _Baby, just go ahead now_.”

For a long moment, it seemed like everyone in the bar was holding their breath. Alex gazed into Michael’s golden brown orbs and for the first time in a very long time he felt happy. Truly happy. And then, a second later, people were cheering and clapping and whistling, and Alex felt overwhelmed by the swirling storm of emotions inside of him. He had just sung in front of a crowd. And with Michael, of all people. The only thing that kept him grounded in that moment was Michael’s hand resting on the small of his back.

“I’m so relieved they are cheering right now and not trying to hit us with rotten tomatoes,” Michael joked.

He guided Alex down from the stage, and Alex hurriedly steered them towards the exit when he caught sight of Liz a few feet away, making her way towards them. He would let her interrogate him later. Right now, he really needed to talk to Michael. The man followed Alex out of the bar and came to a halt in front of his truck.

“I guess we’re hiding from Liz?” Michael questioned, breaking the silence.

Alex chuckled quietly. “She probably wants to know why I was on stage singing with you and not at the Crashdown with my date.”

“Yeah, we never really got around to that part,” Michael stated, his eyebrows raised in a curious manner. “Why’d you come here tonight?”

Alex hesitated, his eyes never leaving Michael’s. “I think you know why.”

“I want to hear you say it.”

Alex licked his lips and watched as Michael’s eyes trailed down to his mouth. They were standing only inches apart, noses almost touching.

“I wanted to be with you,” Alex whispered, feeling Michael’s slow exhale on his face. The man closed his eyes, and Alex suddenly felt the need to explain himself.

“Guerin, I—”

But he was interrupted by Michael’s lips crashing down on his own. Alex gasped but soon found himself melting into the kiss which was passionate and a little desperate. God, how he had missed this.

At that moment, it was a mystery to Alex how he had ever managed to survive for so long without being able to kiss Michael Guerin. Without being able to feel his body pressed against his own, to run his hands through those unruly curls of his. Alex couldn’t help the moan that escaped him when Michael deepened the kiss and pulled him even closer, his hands grazing the soft skin on Alex’s lower back. Alex wanted to stay like that forever, but he was forced to pull away when the need for air became a necessity. For a while, they just stood there; breathing and holding each other close.

“You don’t understand how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” Michael whispered, his voice breathless from the kiss and his pupils dilated.

“I think I do,” Alex told him earnestly. “I’ve never stopped wanting you, Michael.”

He sighed and closed his eyes. “I want things to work out between us. More than anything. It’s just… I want to do it right this time.”

Michael nodded and stroked Alex’s cheek with his thumb. “I know. Me too.”

He then took Alex’s hands in his own.

“I know you’ve been on an awful lot of dates lately,” Michael began slowly, his eyes studying Alex’s face, searching for a reaction. “But I never actually got to take you out on one.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, his eyes teasing. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

Michael’s face remained serious. “If you want? We could finally do things the right way - get to know each other for real this time.”

Alex sobered, his eyes soft as he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Michael’s cheek.

“That’d be perfect,” he whispered, staring at Michael whose gaze held so much love and affection that Alex felt a shiver run down his spine. He was totally smitten with the curly-haired cowboy in front of him, and Alex wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> These boys... I really hope I did them justice! and I hope I'm finally able to get 'Two Princes' out of my head. Lol.
> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of the story - your comments always make my day!  
> And thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing. :)  
> Stay safe. <3


End file.
